Never in other ways
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: Namikaze Naru born orphan, and the jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Protected by the Hokage and others. Respected and...wanted by... Female Naru X (many pairing)!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

In a forest deep in Nara's property you can see a blonde little girl who is running around with a deer. She has blue eyes that rivaled sky and wearing a cute half sleeves blue dress that reach to her knees. Her long blonde hair was in low piggy tail. Her name is Namikaze Naru.

Beside them, a young boy sitting under tree while watching the girl and the deer. He is a Nara's Clan Heir, Nara Shikamaru.

Naru has been entrusted by the Third hokage to Nara's in order to protect her. They always together like a sibling.

He watched the little girl running in circle with the young deer for awhile before realize the time. He mumbles 'troublesome' before get up and pat his pant.

"Naru, let's go home. It's lunch time." Shikamaru said. The said girl stops in her track and pat the deer head before saying goodbye.

He takes Naru's hand before walking through the path back to the Nara's main house.

When they arrive, a silver haired ANBU is already standing in front of the entrance door.

"'Kashi" Naru said and wave her hand. The said ANBU look up from his book and smile at Naru.

"Hello hime. How are you?" He asks and lifts Naru up to his embrace.

"I'm fine. Today you will join us in lunch?" Asks Naru.

"Yes, and I'm bringing you your favourite." Listening to that, Naru's eyes perk up and kiss Kakashi's cheek.

"Thank you, 'Kashi." Naru said and snuggle her cheek with Kakashi's cheek.

They get inside the house and directly to the kitchen where Yoshino (Shikamaru's Mother) already prepare their lunch.

After eaten, Naru go to market with Kakashi, while Shikamaru goes to Academy with Yoshino.

"Nee, where are we going?" Naru asks. She is carry up by Kakashi.

"We are going to pick up some weapon for your training and some clothes. I doubt you can wearing this dress while training." Kakashi said.

"Um..." Naru nod her head. After they pick up the weapon and clothes, Kakashi take her to Hatake's family training ground.

"Naru, I will train you how to use chakra first. And next we will moves to throwing shuriken. After that we will train your endurance and taijutsu.

Then after that we will finish the basic with sword training." Kakashi explain all in one go.

"Okay." Naru said and their training begins.

The Hokage has decided to hide Naru from the Konoha's people. Only the Clan Head and the Hokage know about her true identity.

Normally she use Hatake's or Nara's name to hide from people who she just meet.

The Hokage also already arrange her training as shinobi and she will be under Hatake Kakashi and Morino Ibiki care.

She will learn the basic and moves to next step after Genin exam.

Due to her circumtances, she will take Genin Test earlier at age 8.

Then she will learn advance training under Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, and Mitarashi Anko. The later will teach her all about kunoichi and the art of poison.

But to sum it up, she is too smart and...cunning for her own good.

* * *

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand this is the new story I have been working out these past months. I just can't resist to make this story. Anyway I know the prolog is short, but I will try to make this story more interesting...

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

She spends three months working on her chakra with Shikamaru, while Kakashi on mission.

They are working together while giving each other advice to improve.

She also learns about Strategic and Tactic of war from Shikamaru and his Dad (Shikaku).

They spend most of time after training with Shogi board.

Naru has hard time when training with her chakra, because of her large reserve of chakra.

Shikaku told her to try make leaves float by using her chakra and cut the leaves with her chakra.

Shikamaru accompany her with the training and most of time, he fell asleep.

Naru working on that for a month before finally can keep the control of the chakra.

Later, Kakashi teach her about walking tree training and walking on top of water.

She spends two months on the training with Shikamaru.

"Now, finally we are approaching taijutsu. Naru, do you still have those training clothes I buy?" Asks Kakashi.

"Yes." Kakashi pat her head. "Good, wear it tomorrow. We are going to train taijutsu. I will teach you your Mom and Dad kata."

"Really?" Naru's eyes lite up and sparkling.

"Yeah. They leave me the scroll. I also copy their movement when training, so I can use it to help you." Kakashi said.

The next day, Kakashi goes to pick-up Naru and goes straight to Hatake's training ground.

Naru wear black shinobi sandle and not too tight black pants along with black training shirt.

Her hair is put in a high ponytail. Shikamaru join them after he come back from academy.

Unlike Naru, Shikamaru start attending Academy class and manage to skip a few step of his study, because of his smart brain.

If he can keep up his study, then he will join Naru in Genin Test.

Naru has a few problems while learning his father fighting style, because some of it relate to speed and his signature 'Yellow Flash' technique.

Therefore Naru only learning some of the technique before combine it with her mother's technique.

In her 7th birthday, she unlocks 'Chain' which is a bloodline from her mother side.

She combine her Kata's with the chain and the result is deadly yet elegance.

After she completes the taijutsu training, she inherited her Mother's double sword and Kakashi's father sword.

She spends four months training with the double sword and another month for the one-handed sword.

She tried to coat the sword with chakra to sharpen it. Lucky, Sarutobi Asuma becomes her mentor and she finished in one month.

Later after a brief review of all her basic training, Naru spend three months learning the art of T&I with Ibiki.

A month before her genin test with Shikamaru, she is released from training by Ibiki.

She spends her free time back to the time when she still hasn't take training from Kakashi.

She plays Shogi with Shikamaru and drags him to the forest to play with the deers, to the playground, to market, even to the academy.

* * *

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand another short story... *sigh* I can't complain too much... *sigh*

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO!

Title: Never in other ways

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Eventually the months passed and the day of Genin exam arrive.

"Naru, don't go running around, okay?" Shikamaru asks her.

"Why?" He takes a deep sigh. "Because you don't know the way" Naru's eyes widened and she nod her head.

"Good. Let's go." Shikamaru said and hold her hand before them walking to academy.

The Hokage has arranged Naru to be put together in Shikamaru's class.

When they arrive in Academy most of children in there stare at Naru.

She tie her hair in one shoulder and wearing dark-blue chinese top with half sleeve and dark pant that stop in her knees.

On her right leg is her weapon pouch, and finished with her black shinobi sandal.

Overall, she is both angelic and cutie in the boys eyes. While the girls eyeing her with envy.

When they arrive in the classroom, Umino Iruka just going to open the door before his eyes landed on two figures.

"Good Morning, Umino-sensei" Shikamaru said. Naru just nod her head.

"Ah, Shikamaru-kun, do you here for Genin Test?" Asks Iruka and Shikamaru nod his head.

"Okay, who is a lovely girl beside you?" Asks Umino.

"She is Naru. She will take Genin Test together with me." Shikamaru explain.

"Okay, let me check her name first." Iruka pull out his list and check it.

"Can you tell me her full name?" Asks Umino.

"Namikaze" Shikamaru said. Iruka stilled and widened his eyes before looking at his list.

He then shook his head before smiling at the two children in front of him.

"Ah, Namikaze Naru. Okay, let's go inside." Iruka said.

They enter together and Shikamaru pull Naru with him and sit in the last row.

As expected, all boys eyes are on Naru, whilst the girl looking with Envy and Adorement.

"Okay class, today we will begin Genin Test. The first will be writing test, next is Taijutsu, Shuriken throwing, and last Jutsu Performance." Iruka said.

Then one more chuunin walk inside the classroom.

"My name is Mizuki. I will become the examiner for first test." He said and hand-out a stack of paper to the students.

"The exam will take 30 minutes. Now, begin." Mizuki said.

Naru and Shikamaru have no problem answering the questions. They answer it quickly and finished in 15 minutes.

There are some student who also finished at the same time and Mizuki usher them to the second exam room.

One of the girls who are finished early walk to Naru and eying her intensely.

"Ne, I never see you before." The girl said. Naru immediately hold Shikamaru shirt.

"Ah, I forgot. My name is Inuzuka Hana. Nice to meet you" The girl said.

"My name is Naru." Naru said.

"Naru? Cute name. Let's be friend." Hana said and offer her hand. Naru eyes lit up mmediately and she shakes her hand.

Some of boys who see them approach Naru and introduce themself too.

Naru and Shikamaru finished second exam and third exam with flying colors.

When they go to the last exam room, one man is standing in front of the door while holding a list.

"I will call each person to come inside, for those still not present after call three times considered fail the exam." The man Said.

They wait their turn by sitting on the empty chair near the exam class.

"Next, Namikaze Naru." The man said. Naru immediately stand up and walk inside the room.

Luckily, not many people waiting, so only a few people look at her.

"Namikaze Naru, right?" Asks the examiner.

"Yes." Naru said.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I will be the last examiner." Naru nod her head. "Okay, first please make a bushin."

Naru perform the hand seal and 'POOF!' Another Naru stand beside her.

"Next Kawarimi." Naru exchange place with Iruka.

"Next Any jutsu or family jutsu." Naru concentrate her chakra and chakra chain shoot out from her back then make a circle around her as if they are protecting her.

"Okay. Congratulation. You PASS!" Iruka said and hand to her a blue head band with Konoha symbol. The chain retracted to her back and disappear.

"Thank you." She walk to the door.

When it's Shikamaru turn, Naru sitting in the same place while playing with the folding head band.

It didn't take too much time for Shikamaru before he came out from the classroom with identical head band like Naru's.

"Do you hungry?" Asks Shikamaru.

"I am. Want to grab some chinese food?" Asks Naru.

"Fine with me" Shikamaru shrugg his shoulder and took Naru's hand.

When they in market place, Naru buy some light snack to accompany her meal.

"Takoyaki and traditional cake" Naru said when the shop keeper asks her.

After they pick the snack, they heading to small chinese restaurant which very popular.

"I want fried dumpling, sweet and sour pork...and green tea" Naru said.

"Same for me" Shikamaru said.

"Nee, how did your exam goes?" Asks Naru when the waitress left.

"About what?" Shikamaru yawn.

"The last one, which jutsu you use?"

"Kagemane" Shikamaru said and let his head fall down to the table.

The waitress comes back with their tea and Naru take a sip of it.

"You are really a sleepy head, Shika." Naru said and chuckle a bit.

She starts eating the takoyaki while drinking her tea.

Halfway though she pick one tako and held it up to Shika.

"Open your mouth, Shika." Naru said. Shikamaru lazily opened his mouth and munching the takoyaki.

"Don't forget to drink your tea." She continues and finished the Takoyaki.

Their orders come and they immediately dig in.

After lunch, they walk back to Nara's main house.

That night, Yoshino throw both of them a party.

Only some people are invited, such as The Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, Morino Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi and Ichiraku's owner with his daughter.

The Head Clan of Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Hyuuga and Uchiha send some present for Naru.

Kakashi a bit disappointed that Naru can't join his Genin team.

The Hokage already decided to put Naru on solo mission until her 12 years old.

In those 4 years, he will put Naru on Ibiki and Anko's care.

She will still take mission inside village, but for outside, Kakashi will accompany her.

After the party, everyone goes back to their own house.

The Hokage stay to talk with Naru.

"From tomorrow, you will be under Ibiki and Anko care." The Hokage said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, you can still take mission. But unfortunately for outside village mission, Kakashi needs to accompany you."

"Um, I understand."

"In two years Chuunin Exam will be held in Konoha. Do you want to take it?" Asks Hokage.

"Hm? I can?" Naru asks.

"You can, if you make progress with your training." Naru's eyes lit up and she smiling at the Hokage.

"Thank you, grandpa." Naru said.

"You welcome. I will make the arrangement, so good luck, Naru." The Hokage said and pat her head then disappear in a swirl of leaf.

* * *

Author's note: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand this time I made ittttttt... *peace*

Okay, enough with my blabbering... I'm in a good mood, and my writer block somehow suddenly disappeared... This year I will manage to update all my stories...

Then as usual please R&R... Blitzendegen!


End file.
